X Marks the Spot
by Ace Trainer Sarah
Summary: Gibbs gets one too many bodies, and caves when Ziva suggests they call in the BAU for help on a new serial killer case. Can the Hotch and the team figure out why the unsub stabs in an X formation? -What I think CBS should do for a real NCIS/CM crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS/Criminal Minds Crossover.**

**Not sure what kind of pairing leading into this… mostly because I don't ship anyone from the shows together. Maybe some flirting, but no major love interests. I ship mostly show to show.**

**One point to make: I'm running this on the idea that the Doyle/Prentiss thing never happened. I want Emily a part of this, without major complications!**

**First Crossover! I'm trying here, people. Mostly, ignore my rambles. Enjoy the reading!**

The elevator made its dinging sound, and Ziva walked into the NCIS bullpen thinking about the case they were working on. It was another serial killer… realistically, it was incredibly rare to get a second one so soon after the Port-to-Port killer, but she supposed no serial killer would wait a considerable amount of time after another to start killing.

"Well, Tony, nice of you to… what is it, exactly, you are doing?" She looked at him strangely, squinted a bit and walked behind her desk to put her coffee down.

"If you must know, my poor car broke down and I had to take a taxi to work this morning. It was one of the worst moments of my life." Tony continued to sprits himself with a bottle of… something, and McGee looked up from the keyboard he was typing at.

"The cabbie smelled horrible. It was vaguely reminiscent of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_…" Tony had walked out from behind his desk and moved towards Ziva's. He quoted the opening theme to the show. "_The license plate said, 'FRESH', it had a _dice_ in the mirror!_"

"Why would anyone choose to have their license plate say, 'fresh'?" Ziva wondered aloud.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said, manifesting himself in the bullpen. "Serial killer dumped another marine this morning, and we gotta go clean up."

Pictures were being snapped of the body and the ground surrounding it. Number markers were being placed on the ground whenever something remotely suspicious popped up. Sure, the body was dumped in the woods, but just barely. Petty Officer Dranham was barely five feet from the road, but still partially hidden by a tree. Any passing car with an observant driver could have seen him.

"He's not very well hidden," McGee remarked.

"Thank you, McObvious," Tony retorted. "The question remains, why? I suppose he just wants us to find Dranham, but why?"

"We are not doing very well with this guessing game," Ziva said, interrupting the banter. "Gibbs, perhaps we should invest in some help for this case."

"Well, Ziva, what kind of help were you thinking of?" He stated it unemotionally, but looking at her with eyes that anticipated an answer.

"Well…" She proceeded with caution. She knew asking for help, especially for or with Gibbs, was swimming out into open waters. "I have recently read about a team that works for the FBI, and—"

"Nope, that does it," Tony said, cutting her off. "No way are we going to go diving into the alphabet soup. Besides, I don't think Fornell would be happy about us going to the FBI without going for _his_ help."

"I don't want to be around to hear this," McGee said, and walked back towards the truck.

"DiNozzo, quiet for a minute. I want to hear what Ziva's thinking." Gibbs shocked everyone with that one spoken statement. Gibbs never asked for help. It was practically an unspoken rule.

Ziva cleared her throat. "As I was saying, this team does work profiling the behaviors of serial killers, rapists and kidnappers, and they may be able to help us with this." Ziva looked around at the silent faces that listened to her. "Perhaps pick up on something that we did not."

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit? Really?" Tony laughed. "We might as well get Ducky to look it over. He can profile, too, you know." Tony was clearly more against the idea of outside help than even Gibbs.

"Ducky already has a workload fit for three, and Palmer sometimes is frazzled with these things. I was just thinking that outside help could not hurt." Ziva found herself defending her point.

Gibbs broke his silence. "Maybe Ziva is right," he said. Tony stood, dumbfounded.

"Boss, since when do you ask for help?"

"Since it looks like we could sure use it, DiNozzo. How many bodies have we had in the last month?"

Tony just looked at him. "This makes seven," he muttered.

Gibbs turned to head back to the truck. He had a call to make. He didn't hesitate to slap DiNozzo upside the head on the way by, either.

"At least that means he's still Gibbs and not some weird clone," he remarked.

JJ walked through the BAU bullpen. "Guys, meeting in 10, got it? We have a new case."

"Is this the one we were consulted on in New York?" Prentiss was eager to get back on a case. They hadn't worked out in the field in a while.

"Nope. Sorry, Em. Turns out, these people need our help more than they do in New York. And, it's pretty local—up in DC."

"DC Metro wants us?" Reid looked up from the work he was doing in front of him.

"Nope, we were called in by another agency," JJ explained. "This takes priority."

"What arrogant agency called for us to help?" Morgan was getting curious.

"Wait for the meeting, children," JJ said playfully.

Once the team was in their seats, JJ clicked the remote and pictures of naval officers popped up on the screen. "Alright, NCIS called us in on this one."

"Navy cops?" Morgan snorted. "I figured they'd be the least likely to ask for help."

"Well, they need it." JJ clicked again, and more pictures popped up, this time of the bodies. "This morning they picked up their seventh body in three and a half weeks. Each had the same MO, stabbed nine times, in an 'X' formation in their stomachs. Each died of blood loss. Their team leader, Agent Leroy Gibbs, called us in. We'll all drive up and see what we can help them with."

"They haven't been able to catch anything yet, even with seven bodies," Reid observed. "This is a sophisticated unsub."

"Well, sophisticated or not, we're going to have to act fast, because these petty officers are dropping like flies," Hotch said.

"Most have been last seen at bars while in port," Rossi said. "But, none were intoxicated when they died. Their medical examiner seemed to do pretty detailed work."

Hotch looked up from the file. "Perhaps we should take Garcia with us. She might be able to help their forensic scientist, who seems to double as a technical analyst."

"I'll tell Garcia she should join the party," Prentiss said, standing up.

Hotch stood up, giving everyone their cue to do so, too. "We'll leave in an hour."

**Not sure if I should continue. Anyone think it's a decent story line? Maybe? No? Alright. I'll write a little more and see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the teams will meet! What will happen? Only time will tell! And why did Gibbs so oddly ask for help? Hmm…**

**It's probably weird, but I like to read my stories and pretend someone else wrote them to see if I like them or not. Maybe this one will go somewhere…**

The BAU team walked into the NCIS bullpen. Hotch stopped to introduce himself.

"My name is Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, our media liaison, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Also, this is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst. Can you point us to a place to settle ourselves?"

"Well, my name is Agent DiNozzo," Tony said. He still wasn't very happy about the idea of help. "This is Agent David, and that's Agent McGee over at his desk. Our team leader, Agent Gibbs, is up in MTAC… he'll be down in a few minutes. He's with our director." Tony thought for a moment. "I guess you guys can, uh… set up… somewhere. We usually do all of our work here in the bullpen at the desks. There's an extra desk down over there." He gestured to one of the open ends of the bullpen.

McGee spoke up. "Technical analyst, huh?"

Garcia's head popped up to attention. "Yes, sir. I heard you had a forensic scientist that does the same sort of work I do?" She seemed hopeful. Maybe this forensic scientist would be more like her than the other agents.

"I'll take you down. Her name is Abby Sciuto." Garcia followed McGee to the elevator and down to Abby's lab.

Tony looked JJ up and down. "Liaison is a pretty sophisticated title, isn't it?" He flashed a side smile at her.

"Hah," Prentiss burst out. "She's taken. Speaking of which, shouldn't you call Will and Henry, tell them we landed fine?"

"Will _and_ Henry…" Tony sighed.

"Henry would be my _son_," JJ emphasized.

"I was just picturing a kind of Charlie Sheen house going on, but never mind." Tony straightened out his jacket, trying to recover and look more professional.

Ziva thought she might have an idea. "Why don't we make an interrogation room a… _create_shift office?"

Rossi looked at her and tilted his head to the side. Tony came to defend her. "She means makeshift. English isn't her first language. Or her second." Ziva smiled back at him. "But great idea Ziva! To interrogation."

Prentiss was impressed by the idea of three languages. "Agent David, what languages do you speak?"

Ziva smiled. "I speak Arabic, Hebrew, Spanish, English, Turkish, German, Italian, Russian, and French, as well as Belgian French."

Prentiss was amazed. "Impressive. I speak English, French, Spanish, Russian, Italian, and Arabic, among others."

Ziva was also impressed. It wasn't often she came across someone else who had the ability to speak other languages as she could. "_Que__es__una impresionante lista de__idiomas._" Ziva complimented her language ability.

"_Gracias.__He viajado mucho__cuando era niña._" Prentiss explained that she had traveled as a girl.

JJ looked at Prentiss. "I see you two are already good friends."

Once they got to the interrogation room, Tony offered to get an evidence board for them to use.

"Would you mind getting me a map with the locations of the bodies and where they were last seen?" Reid's mind was ready to run its course. He had all kinds of ideas on where the unsub might be.

Soon the team had dispersed. Tony took Prentiss and Rossi to one of the crime scenes. Ziva, too, had taken Morgan and Hotch out to the most recent crime scene, and McGee stayed behind with JJ and Reid to go over the media and the geographic profile.

The scene was still taped off with yellow ribbon declaring, 'CRIME SCENE – DO NOT CROSS'. Prentiss walked over and knelt by where the body had been dropped. "They said the most recent body wasn't hidden well at all," she mentioned. "But this body was dropped a lot farther from the road than the new one."

"This unsub is getting sloppy." Rossi stood there, pondering the scene. "Both areas are wooded, with trees that stretch for miles. Still, why didn't he drop them somewhere in deeper?"

"Easy, there are no _trails_ that go into the forest." Tony was annoyed. These agents were only stating the obvious.

"No, that's not it," Prentiss said. "That's never stopped an unsub before. Most of the time, a man with decent stature and strength could carry these men, or at least drag them, far enough into the forest where they wouldn't be seen for at least a few days."

Rossi looked around at the drag marks. "These marks aren't the usual drag marks. Most of the time, you can see the ankle lines, where the feet dragged. But there's nothing that defined here."

"It's just a bunch of dirt that's been flattened and lightly dug up in some places," Prentiss observed.

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked. "He _rolled_ the guy out here?"

"That's what it looks like, _Agent DiNozzo_," Rossi glared at him, Prentiss following his stare.

"You can call me Tony," he said, looking Prentiss straight in the eye.

Emily Prentiss held his gaze until she could feel the awkward sexual tension between them. Huffing, she turned and stormed off towards the car. Prentiss knew she was not going to let him get to her like Mick Rawson _almost_ did. Not this time.

Rossi chuckled. "Well, _Tony_," he teased. Tony flinched at the sound of his name. "I guess we should be heading back now. I think Agent Prentiss should ride in the front. I'll drive."

Tony sighed. He could never win.

Morgan, who was a good flirt, held himself to a higher standard than DiNozzo did. He resisted the urge to flirt with Ziva, who was quite the exotic beauty. He knew if Garcia caught him, though, he'd probably be hit…

"This body was dumped right by the road." Hotch began like the other agents, stating the obvious.

"There isn't much dirt to leave drag marks in," Ziva said, being far more helpful than Tony. "Most of the ground is overgrown, right up to the road."

"It doesn't matter. The weeds and plants are squished. They're all mashed to the ground. It doesn't look like something was dragged here, Hotch."

Hotch bent down on one knee to better examine the ground. "These are far from drag marks. It looks like someone was laying here. The body was rolled to its resting position."

"This changes the profile, does it not?" Ziva looked at Morgan, casting her dark eyes into his.

"Well, Agent David, it shows us that this unsub probably isn't the strong, buff guy we were looking for. He's probably scrawny." Morgan said to Ziva.

"Please, call me Ziva. Agent David is too formal," She said.

Hotch nodded, mostly approving Morgan's conclusion, but also recognizing Ziva's wish to use her first name. "This is most definitely someone who _has_ to blitz attack his victims. He doesn't do it because he wants to."

"There's been subsequent media coverage. Maybe the unsub wants the attention. He would have gotten enough of it so far," Morgan suggested.

"But he hasn't contacted the media yet," Hotch said.

"Actually," Ziva interrupted, "there have been several letters. No one said anything yet because they were all clearly from different people, and there was nothing to suggest that the real killer had contacted anyone."

"That's a crucial piece of information. We really should have heard about that earlier," Morgan said. "We have to go through and profile all of those letters. Do you have copies of them?"

"Yes, of course, in our lab," Ziva said.

"I'll call Garcia," Morgan said, pulling out his cell phone.

"We should take what we've got to the others back at the NCIS headquarters," Hotch said. "Maybe they'll know more. Have Garcia work with their tech to analyze the letters to see if there are any similarities between them. Also, get copies to Reid so he can read through them all and look for similar writing patterns."

"Hey, baby girl…"

**So, there ya go! Part two. The teams mingle…**

**Plus, there's more to come. Garcia meets Abby next… And Gibbs has yet to meet anyone! Where is he?**

**Also, McGee and Reid get together, too. That's going to be fun. Wonder if Boy Genius has read the **_**Deep Six**_** novels?**

**Anyway, they still haven't addressed the signature of the X stabbing wounds. I'll have to get to that next, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby collides with Garcia! This was my favorite part to write so far.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. You guys keep this thing going. Trust me, if there were no reviews, this wouldn't get anywhere.**

Abby Sciuto's music was blasting through her lab. McGee popped his head through the door, with a doting Penelope Garcia tagging along behind him, carrying a bag full of two laptops and plenty of cords. Walking in, Garcia could hardly help but think that it looked awfully dark down in the lab. There was loud music blasting, a few… Halloween decorations left over, and—was the scientist wearing platform boots and all black?

_She is not going to mesh well with me, I can tell already_.

"Abbs… Abby!" McGee had to shout over the music. Once she turned it down, he introduced Garcia.

"Hi, um, I'm Penelope Garcia." She shook Abby's hand. "I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm here to help you… run programs and, well, analyze things."

"Hello!" Abby caught Garcia off guard in a hug. This confused her greatly. "I'm Abby! What do you want me to call you?"

"Well, the team calls me Garcia. I'm—uh, going to set up… somewhere," she was almost afraid of Abby. Her outward darkness contrasted greatly with what appeared to be light shining inside of her.

"You can go set up at my desk. I almost never use it," Abby said, smiling. "McGee, has anyone seen Gibbs? He always wants to know something. Plus, I'm in need of a major Caf-Pow boost."

"Not since before the FBI got here. He hasn't been around yet. He was supposed to be with Vance, but he hasn't come back," McGee said.

A small barking noise came from the other end of the lab. A small puppy was standing and pawing at the door, obviously not big enough to hit the sensor to open it. Garcia had been walking towards the door when the puppy began barking, and it startled her. She knew there were teams out there that were unorthodox, but _puppies_?

"That's Semira. She's training to be a seeing eye dog!" She turned to McGee. "You don't think Gibbs will be mad that I'm doing the whole, Substitute Volunteer Puppy Raiser thing again, do you?"

"Nope. Well, I think I'll leave you two alone," McGee said.

"Here," Abby said, moving towards the door. It opened automatically, and she helped Garcia set up her laptops on the desk. She put her headset on, and hooked it up wirelessly to the laptop. "Those are pretty cool pieces of technology," Abby admired.

"Thanks, this one's the FBI's and the other one's my personal laptop." Garcia started typing, but paused. "Uh, Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… goth?"

"Goth?" Abby sighed. "Why does everyone think I'm goth?" She seemed a little upset by the remark. "I'm a scientist."

"Oh, of course, I just thought, because of the black and all," Garcia said. When Abby's mood didn't change, she just shook her head. "Never mind. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious."

"Oh, alright then. I'll leave you to… do what you do." Abby turned, bringing the small yapping puppy with her. "Semira, you'll have to be quiet if Gibbs comes down."

Garcia still wondered who this mysterious Gibbs person was. As soon as the sliding door closed, Abby on the other side, she set out to run basic background checks on both Agent Gibbs and Abby Sciuto, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hey baby girl…"

"You've reached the confused goddess of technology, outside of her realm here," Garcia said into the headset. "Tell me you've got something to distract me."

"Confused?" Morgan faked a shocked voice. "Darlin', I don't want to know what their scientist is doing to you."

"She is a scientist, that's for sure. It was made clear."

"Well… anyway, according to Ziva, the media was delivered several different letters from people claiming to be the killer. She says that Abby Sciuto has copies, and Hotch wants copies for Reid to go through," Morgan said.

"Hold up, you call her _Ziva_?" Garcia teased him about everything.

"That's what she wanted us to call her," Morgan said defensively.

"Derek Morgan, you better not get promiscuous on me, young man," Garcia said.

"Garcia… strictly professional work. You too, there. I heard you might get along pretty well with this scientist of theirs."

"I'm not so sure I want to know her too well. She wears all black and listens to loud music blaring in her lab. Plus, she has a puppy. _A puppy!_ Right here, in the lab! As much as I _love_ puppies, Morgan, and you know I do, it's just odd."

"Well, talk to her for me," Morgan said.

"Eh, maybe," Garcia said, cutting off the line.

Reid was handed an envelope by a woman dressed in black and a lab coat. "These are all the papers you'll need, about the letters that were sent to the media outlets and news stations."

"Thanks, uh—"

"Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist. By the way, do you know the not-so-bubbly tech downstairs?"

"Yeah," Reid looked confused. "Why? Did she break something?"

"No, I just don't think she likes me much. Maybe if I set out some calming herbs or light some candles?"

"I don't know if that'll do it for her," Reid said.

"Does she chant? Because I can chant, too."

"Is it really necessary for you to chant?"

"Well, the lab is getting a lot of negative energy from her," Abby said.

JJ interjected. "Maybe, I'll head back down with you," she suggested. "I'll talk to her."

"Well, I'm going to drop something else off at autopsy on the way down," Abby said. "But you're welcome to come with me. Two really nice guys work there."

Tony's voice came in, interrupting. "No one needs to see the autopsy gremlin."

"Tony, why are you in such a bad mood?" Abby frowned.

"Long story, Abbs."

"We can go down now." Abby turned and JJ followed her back to the elevator.

The puppy was nipping at Garcia's skirt as she sat in the chair, typing and programming as quickly as she could into the computer.

"Down, down doggy," she said. She tried her hardest to remember the name of the puppy. "Selina, Semina—"

"Semira," Abby's voice came.

"Right, she was just… nibbling at my skirt." Garcia patted the puppy's head. "No harm done."

"Garcia, I think you and Abby got off on the wrong foot." JJ turned her head between the two.

"Maybe we can share some details about ourselves to make it easier to work together," Abby said. "I'll go first. I make sandwiches for the food kitchen, help raise puppies to be seeing-eye dogs, and I go bowling with my team on weeknights."

"You bowl with the team from NCIS?" Garcia seemed surprised.

"No, my team of nuns."

"Oh, well. I volunteer counseling with the families of victims, and I play role-playing games online a lot." Garcia was trying.

"Great! Well, you both seem like happy people. I think Garcia was a little scared by the Halloween decorations. It's still the summer," JJ said.

"No, these aren't the Halloween decorations!" Abby pointed over at the skeleton. "His name is Adam. Once you name something you can't just leave him in a box somewhere."

"Is that hippo wearing a dog collar?" Garcia looked at Bert.

"It matches mine," Abby said. She picked up Bert and he made the farting noise.

Both JJ and Garcia froze and looked at each other.

"It was the hippo… he farts sometimes," Abby said, smiling.

Garcia wasn't sure how comfortable she could get with this.

**So, this chapter was really all Garcia and Abby. I promise, their relationship will get better. I just thought it'd be funny if Garcia was frightened by Abby's dark clothes, seeing as how she wears her colors proudly.**

**I think Gibbs is going to come back in the next chapter. I think. At the very least, it will be revealed what he's been doing the whole time… DUNDUNDUN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a **_**tad**_** bit longer than the other ones, but not much.**

**This took a bit longer to upload, but that was because I started it, then decided that I wanted to put more before I delve into Gibbs, so I had to change that part of it. Now that just means the next part will be up sooner. Enjoy!**

**xXx**

"Agent McGee, do you mind bringing this up on the projector? I'd like to try to manipulate some of the variables," Reid said.

"Sure, Agent Reid," McGee said. He looked up at the scrawny, young man. "Or do you prefer Dr. Reid?"

"Reid is just fine," he said, still moving things around on the evidence board.

"Well, you can just call me McGee," he said. "_Agent_ McGee is really a bit much. We're all government employees, right?"

"That we are, along with around 19,734,000 other people," Reid said.

"It's crazy to think about, right?" McGee said. "So many people working for the benefit of other people."

"Isn't that the point of a job though?" Reid said, looking up from his board. McGee furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "If you think about it, any real job is created from a need that someone else had, so realistically, every job works for the benefit of someone."

"You're pretty… smart," McGee said, and smiled.

"I shouldn't get into that. People start looking at me funny. Just wait until they find something that needs reading, and I'll explain everything." Reid turned back to his work that was now up on the projector.

JJ, sitting across the room, was going through files. She laughed to herself about Reid trying to explain to McGee about how he was, well, a genius.

The door opened to reveal a tall girl in platform boots, sporting a lab coat.

"Hey, Abby, got anything for us?" McGee stood up to greet her.

"For this guy," she said. She handed an envelope to Reid, saying, "These are all the papers you'll need, about the letters that were sent to the media outlets and news stations."

Reid just looked at her, not sure what to call her. Abby seemed too informal, seeing as how he didn't know her. He remembered seeing her name on the papers being Abby Sciuto, but she wasn't a technical analyst, like Garcia. "Thanks, uh—"

"Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist. By the way, do you know the not-so-bubbly tech downstairs?" Abby thought someone who knew her might be able to help.

"Yeah, why? Did she break something?" It wasn't like Garcia to touch things.

"No, I just don't think she likes me much. Maybe if I set out some calming herbs or light some candles?" The girl looked saddened by Garcia's lack of interest in her, Reid thought.

"I don't know if that'll do it for her," he said.

"Does she chant? Because I can chant, too."

Reid thought that Garcia would probably just be scared by something that sounded like black magic. "Is it really necessary for you to chant?"

"Well, the lab is getting a lot of negative energy from her," Abby said.

JJ had reached the table where Reid was sitting. "Maybe, I'll head back down with you," she suggested. "I'll talk to her." Reid was happy to be out of the situation.

"Well, I'm going to drop something else off at autopsy on the way down," Abby said. "But you're welcome to come with me. Two really nice guys work there."

Agent DiNozzo had walked back into the room, followed by Rossi. "No one needs to see the autopsy gremlin."

"Tony, why are you in such a bad mood?" Abby frowned.

"Long story, Abbs." He looked upset, or so Reid thought. Shortly thereafter, JJ left the room.

Reid knew Prentiss had gone with Rossi, but she didn't come back with him. "Where's Prentiss?" He asked Rossi.

"She had to go to… the bathroom. Somewhere in the building," he said, looking at DiNozzo. Reid wondered what had gone down at the crime scene.

"Should I go find her?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. I think she'll wait for Morgan and Hotch to come back before she rejoins us," Rossi explained.

McGee glared at Tony, having a general idea of why any woman wouldn't want to come back and be in the same room as Tony. Tony returned the glare.

"Probie!" He said sharply. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Nothing, Tony. I think I'll go call Ziva and be sure they're doing fine and they don't need anything done before they come back," McGee said.

Tony followed him out. McGee knew he was acting strange. "What's been going on with you lately? You're all... out of whack!"

"McGee, you know better than to accuse me of ever being in-whack," Tony said. He paused, then continued. "Gibbs is gone. His cell is off again. You know as well as I do that means there's something going on. I don't know what it is, but it's getting kind of fishy."

"I know, Tony, but… is there anything we can really do?" McGee sighed. "Gibbs is just Gibbs, and he doesn't really talk much."

"But doesn't it bother you just a _tiny_ bit that he called in these people to 'help' us solve this case?" Tony looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "If he's that concerned we won't catch this guy, then why didn't he feel the same way when we had the Port-to-Port killer? Why didn't that phase the mime?"  
>"Tony, why do we have to be the ones to delve into this?" McGee shifted his eyes, wary of the same thing as Tony. "Maybe Gibbs will tell us. All in time."<p>

"Whatever. You know what? I just remembered, I have someplace to go," Tony said, his eyes narrowing. "Don't bother to call. I'll be with the unreachable…"

McGee knew where he was going. He also knew he shouldn't tell anyone. "Should I talk to Vance?"

"Nope. Don't worry about it. Just hold down the fort until I come back from my… _appointment_."

"Gotcha."

**xXx**

_Emily Prentiss, you are being ridiculous_, she thought to herself. _He is an arrogant ass, one with a _badge_, and you just need to ignore him._

Prentiss wandered around the building until she remembered hearing that Garcia was going to be down in the lab. All she had to do was make up an excuse to go down there…

Walking into the dark lab, she looked for the tech. "You're uh," she started.

"Abby Sciuto. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was just here to make sure you were moving along with the case and to check on our analyst," Prentiss said.

"She's in there," Abby said, pointing at the glass doors. Prentiss saw JJ sitting in there with her. "We're… having quiet time. Ignore the puppy, she'll sniff you, and you can pet her, but don't pay too much attention to her."

"Right. Well, no worries there. I'm a cat person." Prentiss turned to walk through the glass doors.

"Em! Alright. Girl talk, now," Garcia said, before Prentiss could even say hello.

"I missed something," she said. It was a statement and not a question.

"The Halloween decorations? The puppy in a lab? The black clothes? Blaring music? Farting hippo? Dare I go on?" Garcia was on a roll.

"Hold up, a farting hippo?" Prentiss had a look of amazement on her face.

JJ moved to the file cabinet and pushed her hand down on the hippo sitting on top of it, leaving a farting noise to ring in the air. "Oh, yeah. This is a bit odd."

"Alright, well, no worries, I didn't have a great time out in the field, either," she said. Rolling her eyes, she began the story of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.

"Junior?" JJ laughed. "I don't think I'd want to see the senior."

The door opened behind them to reveal an excited Abby. "Ziva's back with Agents Hotchner and Morgan. They're upstairs, you guys should go see them."

"I think we should leave you here," JJ said to Garcia, who glared at her.

"I will, um, leave you alone," Abby said, realizing the tension between them.

"No, I didn't mean to—I don't—I, uh…" Garcia felt bad for Abby, who was trying to be nice and help. She started to feel bad for judging her so quickly in the beginning. As Emily and JJ went to return to the interrogation room, Abby shuffled back to her machines, placing the lab goggles on her face and trying to label and analyze the forensic evidence.

**xXx**

**So, this was it. I tried to work on the other characters. Also, I think this is going to go farther than I thought originally, but that's okay. I wanted to bring Morgan, Hotch and Ziva back.**

**I will let you all guess where Tony's going~**

**Don't forget to drop off a review. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. There are some major things now to write/read about in this chapter. For one, Gibbs is here. For two, McGee has to hold down the fort. For three… well, you'll have to read it.**

**xXx**

_This corner still feels a little rough_, Gibbs thought, running his hand along the wood. The boat sitting in his basement was far from finished, but he was doing a little sanding. When he sanded the wood, his mind was allowed to think. He had a lot on his mind tonight.

He sat down in a chair and sighed, remembering another time he was in the basement. This time, he hadn't started the night alone… his old mentor, Mike Franks, had come to visit him.

That was back when they were chasing the Port-to-Port killer. That case wasn't exceptionally easy, either. Although, then it wasn't really Gibbs' case, it was Barrett's, but his team was helping.

Franks was an arrogant bastard. He was himself, and he took no help from anyone. He was the only one Gibbs ever asked for help.

The calm was interrupted by footsteps coming down Gibbs' basement stairs. The house was always unlocked, and he got visitors every so often.

"The BAU team is working on the case," Tony DiNozzo's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "They've got ideas and leads and new eyes."

There was silence. Gibbs barely acknowledged Tony's presence. Tony moved from the bottom of the steps to a chair at the desk with tools scattered around it.

"That's not why you're here," Gibbs said, not moving his eyes from the sanding.

"You always know why I'm here," Tony said.

"I asked for help."

"I know you did. So does everyone else."

"No, you're right, DiNozzo." Gibbs stood up straight. He turned to face Tony and continued. "You want to know _why_ I asked for help."

"There's always something, boss," Tony said. "You never just want someone else to do the work for you. You want to follow your gut until the end of everything."

"Maybe I don't want everything to end."

The silence returned, but instead of Gibbs working on his boat, he stood there, looking Tony right in the eye. Tony sat there, his one eyebrow raised, thinking. He wanted to know what Gibbs meant by not wanting 'everything to end', but he wasn't sure if Gibbs was willing to share.

"This is when you talk to me and give me a little leeway into your mind," Tony said.

Gibbs walked slowly over to Tony until he was standing right in front of him. Catching Tony off guard, he brought his hand up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Never ask someone to tell you what they're thinking," Gibbs said, pointing his finger. "They'll tell you if they want to."

"Rule thirty-one," Tony said. "Well, boss, you want to?"

**xXx**

McGee returned to the interrogation room. "Tony had an appointment he just remembered about," he announced to the room.

"Well that leaves us very behind on NCIS agents," Hotch said, walking in with Morgan and Ziva.

"Did Tony mention what the appointment was for?" Ziva narrowed her eyes at McGee.

"No, but it must have been important if Tony had to go so quickly," McGee said, standing up straighter and pushing his shoulders back. He was in charge here.

Ten minutes later, Emily and JJ walked in together. Everyone was working intently, and Emily cleared her throat.

Hotch looked up at her. "Should we go over the things we found?"

"I thought so," she said.

"Alright," Hotch started. "Morgan and I determined based on the marks on the ground that the body was rolled, not dragged. So, the unsub is weaker than we originally thought.

"We found the same thing at the other scene. Also, that the body was staged with a lot of remorse," Prentiss said.

"Most likely he laid them close to the road so he could drive by and see them again," Reid said, looking up from his papers. "But he does feel remorse for the death itself."

"The unsub takes care of the body," Rossi started. "That shows a _lot_ of remorse. Not just in the staging, but in cleaning up."

"Is it possible that the un-_sub_ is a woman?" Ziva looked around the room.

Morgan was the first to speak. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it would explain the weakness in the killer," Ziva said. "Also, there was a hair found at the second body. There was no DNA on it, and we assumed that it had come from a woman at the club where the petty officer had been before his abduction, but what if it had been from the killer?"

"That would explain the staging of the body," Emily said.

"But the stabbing we profiled was consistent with a substitution for the sex act," Rossi said.

"Rossi makes a good point," Hotch interjected. "The stabbing is consistent with a sexual sadist. There isn't enough evidence to profile that the killer is a woman."

"Hotch, I don't think we should rule it out, though," Morgan said.

"It's not ruled out, but it's not a part of the profile."

JJ spoke up for the first time. "Theoretically," she said, clearing her throat, "what if it is a woman. Maybe her stabbing the men in the X formation is a sign to us. You can't really make that kind of marking with a gun or poison."

"It's still only a possibility. We'll be sure to make clear in the preliminary profile that the unsub's gender has not been solidified," Hotch said, crossing his arms. "Anything else we should go over?"

No one said anything and they all shook their heads. "Alright then. Reid, continue analyzing the documents that were sent to the media. I want you to hand over the geographic profile to Rossi. JJ, continue working on it with Rossi. Prentiss, you and Morgan go over what the X formation stabbing might mean. I'm going to check up with Garcia and Ms. Sciuto."

Everyone turned to go back to their work. As Hotch turned and left, Ziva walked over to the door, pointed her finger at McGee and motioned for him to follow her. They walked out into the hall together. McGee was nervous, being left in charge, and Ziva wanting explanations wasn't making him feel better.

"Where is Tony?" she said blatantly.

"I think he's looking for Gibbs," McGee said, sighing. "But he told me it was an appointment."

"Well Gibbs has disappeared before," Ziva said. "It is not that unusual."

"But Gibbs has just been acting really strange since, well," McGee trailed off, but Ziva tilted her head like she wasn't sure what he meant. "Since Franks died, Gibbs has been quieter, if that's possible."

"Well he was Gibbs' mentor, I am sure it would not be easy for him to let it go," Ziva said.

"But it's _Gibbs_. The only times we ever saw him go off the deep end were maybe, Kate's death, losing his memory, losing Director Sheppard…" McGee's voice trailed again.

"Well then, if it happened when Kate and the Director died, then we should not see this as a problem, yes?" Ziva shrugged.

"That wasn't my point. My point was that even if those times made Gibbs seem odd, that was only three times in the almost eight years I've known him. And Tony's known him longer," McGee said. Ziva sensed his fidgeting and smiled.

"He told you to be in charge, didn't he?"

"Yep. And I don't really want to be."

**xXx**

**Whoot. This part's done. The next chapter might take a little bit longer to upload, because I'll be off and on the laptop, I might be going away this weekend, I might not be, I'm dog sitting a black lab and dachshund, so I'll keep writing.**

**I will upload a Reid/Prentiss fic in before the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll keep writing it or if it's a one-shot. So look out for that and wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really really sorry it took so long to upload this one ;_;**

**But I promise this will explain Gibbs entirely.**

**xXx**

"I've got all night, boss," Tony said.

Gibbs continued to work on the boat, ignoring Tony's talking.

"How about I start," Tony said, "and feel free to butt in whenever."

Tony knew he wasn't going to get any recognition from Gibbs, so he continued anyway. "You get this extreme silence any time something is bothering you, but we all know you'll never talk about it." He paused. "You've been acting like this ever since Franks died."

"Kate died trying to save me from a terrorist."

"What does Kate have to do with any of this?"

"Doesn't she have everything to do with this?"

Tony was more confused than ever. The only thing he could connect was that the people they were talking about had all ended up dead.

"Jenny died trying to a void hit men out to get her and Franks." Gibbs, who had been working on the boat all this time, no longer had tools in his hand. He stood there, not facing Tony, but all the same Tony knew he was directing himself towards him.

"Jenny was sick anyway, wasn't she?"

"So was Franks."

"Are we connecting deaths here?"

Gibbs was going back and forth between acknowledging Tony's words and ignoring him. "Ziva was caught in Somalia because—"

"Boss, point taken. People screw up. Bad things happen, but—"

"I wasn't done, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss."

"Kate, Jenny, Ziva, Franks… they fought everything until they had nothing left."

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I got a letter from that cocky bastard," Gibbs said, slamming his fist down on the workbench. "He thinks he's better than life. I don't want to chase him down to have him kill me or one of you. I don't want history repeating itself."

There was a long pause. During the entire conversation they just had, Gibbs never once looked in Tony's direction. He went back to working on the boat in front of him.

"I think I understand, boss," Tony said as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**xXx**

The interrogation room was full of profilers working. All the NCIS agents were doing something else, somewhere else.

"I've got a theory," Reid said, standing up from his chair, addressing the room.

"Go ahead," Hotch said.

"I think the X stabbing wounds may be a female unsub's way of saying she wants these sailors eliminated." He grabbed a few letters from the table that were in a pile. "I've managed to isolate six letters that I believe were from the same person, the unsub. The way she talks about the men themselves and how they were 'pigs' makes me think female unsub, since she's not talking about actually killing them or how she's getting away with it."

Prentiss spoke. "In her mind, these killings are justified, because the men don't deserve to live."

"I think that's what she's trying to do," Reid said.

"About the geographic profile," JJ started. "We have enough data to pinpoint where she's finding these men, but there isn't the right amount of data for an idea of where she lives."

"Well, we'll have to give them what we have." Hotch was slightly annoyed with the seeming lack of interest he was getting from the NCIS agents. That was something he would have to file under 'future reference' in the back of his brain and move on.

"I'll go downstairs and tell Garcia that we've got most of the profile ready to give," Morgan said.

"Alright. I will go see if I can find enough NCIS agents to tell them that we've got their profile and get them out looking for this woman." Hotch turned around to walk out the door, but instead it opened in his face, almost hitting him. McGee quickly realized he had opened the door at someone and corrected himself.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry," he spit out. "How far along are you?"

"We've finished and I'm hoping to round up your team to give them a profile," Hotch said.

"If you give me a half hour, I'll be able to give you our entire team and introduce you to our boss," McGee said, standing up straighter and asserting his position of authority.

"We can wait that long," Hotch said.

"I can bring you all out to the desks in the bullpen, you might be more comfortable, and you can use the big screen to show any information you might need," McGee said. "I'll go get your analyst and have our scientist come up as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Hotch said, although he wasn't exactly thrilled about having to wait an extra half hour to give a profile. "We'll move chairs out there and occupy ourselves while we wait for you."

"Our team does appreciate your understanding in this situation," Ziva said, speaking up from behind McGee. "These are quite abnormal circumstances for us, you see."

"There have been times that our own team's needs have come forward and they needed to be taken care of before we can move forward," JJ said. "We understand that your team is in a difficult place."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse us," McGee nodded and turned into the hallway with Ziva. Together they went to the elevator to go down to the lab.

"I think you handled that very well, McGee," Ziva said, tilting her head.

"You think so? Honestly, I was a little scared. Agent Hotchner seems a little… intense." He shuddered a little bit, and the elevator door opened. They could see that inside the lab, Abby was sitting in a swivel chair with Semira on her lap, along with Penelope Garcia sitting in a chair next to her as well.

"This is different than the last time I was here," McGee said, smiling.

"Turns out, Garcia and I are getting along nicely. We talked a little bit and now she and I are going to bake cookies for the homeless shelter when the case is over," Abby said, proudly smiling at the fact that she made peace with Garcia.

"It took a little getting used to, but I think I'm going to enjoy myself here," Garcia also smiled, petting the puppy that was now on her lab, pawing at her stomach.

"Well, your team is ready to give their profile," McGee said.

"Still no sign of Gibbs, however," Ziva said, swaying slightly. "But Tony went out to find him and he is going to bring him back here." She turned to McGee. "You should go call him."

"Got it." He walked to the hallway and pulled out his cell phone.

"We promised we would have Gibbs and Tony here in a half hour so the team can give their profile to the entire team," Ziva continued. "We want you both to be upstairs as well."

"Ziva, I'm honored to be considered a part of Gibbs' investigative team," Abby said, standing up. She saluted Ziva.

"I should pack up my laptop and move it upstairs," Garcia said, putting the puppy on the ground.

"You can leave your personal one here if you want," Abby said. "You can come back down when they finish with the profile. I'll lock the lab so no one can get at it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go wrap up the cords," Garcia said, walking off to the other room.

McGee returned. "Tony's got Gibbs. I guess he's got some answers. They'll be back within the deadline of a half hour. They're out at Gibbs' house but they're leaving now."

"We will be ready and waiting," Ziva said.

**xXx**

**I know I know I know.**

**I hate that this took so long.**

**I promise to have more sooner. But now you have Gibbs' point. He doesn't want to lose his life over the same things that Franks, Jenny, and Kate did. This will be wrapping up in maybe two or three chapters. They just have to catch the bad guy. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no clue whatsoever when this is going to end. I'm going to make a few more chapters, but they're going to be shorter. I **_**will**_** let you know when I have only one chapter left to go.**

**I'm also going to try something new here… the unsub's POV… since that tends to happen in CM episodes…**

**xXx**

The BAU team was finding out just how long a half hour can be. Prentiss was slouched in her chair, playing with her fingernails. Morgan was pacing along the bullpen. JJ was talking with Abby and Garcia. Rossi and Hotch were standing by Tony's desk, trading old stories about times they'd had to wait an extended period of time. Rossi was talking about his second try at the divorce lawyer's.

Ziva was playing Solitaire on her computer, and McGee was sitting with Reid over at his desk. He had shown Reid _Deep Six_ and he sat in amazement at Reid read it in fifteen minutes. He then spent the next ten minutes questioning him about every aspect of the book, and eventually asking him to quote parts of it. Reid, naturally, answered every question and quoted every line precisely.

Emily was finally getting bored enough. "So you're sure your boss said he could be here in a half hour?"

"He'll be here. It's only been twenty-five minutes," McGee said.

With that, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal Special Agent DiNozzo and an older man with silver hair.

Hotch removed himself from the conversation he was having with Rossi and moved towards to two men coming towards him. "Are you Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes I am," he said. He held his hand out to shake. "You are?"

"Special Agent Hotchner. The team is Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, and Agent Rossi. Over there is Doctor Reid. This is our Media Liaison, Jennifer Jareau and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"DiNozzo here says you have a profile to give us?" Gibbs said, holding a cup of coffee.

There was tension in the room. Both Gibbs and Hotch were standing up straight with faces showing no emotion, but trying to take silent charge of the situation. They were in a face off that made everyone else in the room feel awkward.

"We do, if you'll take it."

With that, Gibbs smirked and said, "Of course we will," he laughed to himself. "I invited you here, didn't I?"

xXx

The lights were dim, except the occasional colorful spotlight shining around the club. The air smelled vaguely of marijuana and if you moved past someone, their breath was sure to smell like alcohol.

The music blared to the point where you couldn't hear yourself think. People were moving, dancing. Bodies grinded against each other in movements that were as close to sex as would be publicly legal.

Two large heels walk into the room through a small door. The person has flowing black hair and light skin. She was wearing a dress that hugged her body in what appeared to be a blue-green color.

She was different from most of the women at the club, and it was not because of her short height. She wore a small arm purse, while most people had a handbag or wristlet. The bag seemed to bulge a little bit at points, but no one seemed to notice.

The bottom of the glittery dress moved through the club, sliding against bodies and moving towards what seemed to be a direct target.

"You come here often?"

A flirty female voice popped into the seaman's head. "I would be a naval officer," he said. He turned to face the voice that was talking to him.

"We should go have fun."

"I'll follow you," he said, a large smile on his face.

Together they walked out of the bar.

**xXx**

**What do you think? She's a little sketchy if you ask me…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm… What is going on? Me and my little talkings at the opening and closing of these… I should just stop talking because really I'm just wasting space. I have nothing to say this time.**

**xXx**

Ziva looked down at the small pad of paper she was holding in her left hand. The first sheet of paper held all the crucial bits of information that the BAU team gave them as a profile to catch the killer. _Female. Looking for Uniformed Men in Bars. Good Looking. Leaving with them. Poss. carrying Blitz Attack item. Woman coming and going quickly. Man she did not arrive with._

All the notes were great, but the things on the list were helpful, but they weren't going to catch a killer with words written on paper. Both of the teams were going to go prowling in the clubs that JJ and Rossi managed to pull out of the geographic profile.

Since they were a bit out of the way, and they were almost the same size, JJ and Emily went to Ziva's apartment to borrow clothes to go out. Hotch thought it was a good idea for them to blend in when they went to the clubs to look for the unsub.

Morgan was prepared already, since he always had clothes worthy of partying in. Reid didn't worry about what he was wearing, and Hotch and Rossi were going to stay behind on surveillance with Gibbs. McGee was going to go as a sailor to the club. Tony was also prepared to be undercover at the party place.

"So, Emily," Ziva said, tilting her head at the black-haired beauty. "You would look good in… red."

"I've been told that," Prentiss said, with a little laugh.

Ziva pulled a hanger out of her closet that held a red dress with a v-neck and a dipping back. "Try this on. The bathroom is the first left out the door."

"Well, this is," Prentiss stared at the red, silky fabric in her hands, speechless. "This is very nice."

"It should fit you."

"It should look _sexy_ on you," JJ said. Emily walked into the hallway and found the door to the bathroom.

"And don't forget," Ziva said, "I'll have something for you too." Ziva continued to move hangers around in her closet, grabbing a dress that had a green wrap design.

"This might be a tad bit big," Ziva said. "You are smaller than I am."

"I don't think so," JJ stared at the dress. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get all these dresses?"

"Let's just say, when I worked with my father he liked me to look nice." Ziva handed the dress to JJ.

"I'll wait for Emily to get out of the bathroom," JJ said. "What are you going to wear?"

"I've got this," Ziva said. She pulled out yet another dress from her extensive closet. It had a black and white neckpiece that was attached to the dress, and the white flowed down to just above the knee.

"I'll let you change," JJ said, walking into the hallway.

**xXx**

Morgan was standing on the curb in front of the club next to Reid.

"Do you think they'll be dressed up?" Reid asked, trying to make conversation to break the silence.

"I hope so," Morgan said, smirking. "I'd love to see that Ziva in a mini dress."

"I can hear you, big shot." Tony's voice came from behind Morgan. "You should be nice when you're talking about women."

"And you're telling me you don't want to see any of the three of them in cute, curve-hugging fabrics?" Morgan said, turning to face Tony. "Because if you say that, I might think you're lying."

There was a pause. "Alright," Tony said. "I want to see your girls in dresses too."

"Tony, you might want to calm yourself _before_ they get here." McGee was ready for the night as well, standing next to Tony.

A sleek blue car pulled up to the curb. From the passenger seat stepped out a gorgeous blonde in a green tight dress. From the driver's seat stepped out an exotic beauty in a white dress that flowed down from her hips. Lastly, the back door opened to reveal a stunning, smiling woman in a red dress that fit her perfectly, dipping in the front and the back.

Morgan and Tony stood there smiling uncontrollably as the three walked by.

"It's an alternate universe of _Charlie's Angels_," Tony said.

McGee was just staring, unable to speak.

Reid stood, mouth agape.

"You might want to close that thing, Reid." Morgan teased. "You don't wanna catch any flies."

"D-Did you see Emily?" Reid spit out.

"Did you see _all three of them_?" Tony asked, reverting his attention from JJ, Emily and Ziva to be looking at Reid with a quizzical expression.

"_Are any of you going to bother looking for our killer?_" Gibbs' voice interjected through the earpieces.

"On it boss."

**xXx**

Once they were inside the club, Emily unleashed the smile she had been holding in. "Did you see the way they were gawking at us?"

"Did you see the way the scrawny one gaped at you specifically?" Ziva laughed.

"Reid was not gaping at me." Emily said.

JJ rolled her eyes and leaned towards Ziva. "She's in denial."

"Am not!" Emily's mouth was open now. "He was just…"

"They were all staring," Ziva said. There was a pause while Emily made a face as if to say, _thank you_. Then Ziva continued. "But he focused on your ass."

**xXx**

**That's it for now… The next part will likely be the end. I may do a little short sequel to wrap up what I leave off, such as Abby/Garcia cookie-baking and/or a flirty pairing. Don't forget to Review ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy every last word of this chapter, because this is it. I'll consider the sequels but I have another story I want to start on that's been put off until I finish this one (finally).**

**xXx**

Lights were flashing. People were moving. Bodies were too close. Splitting up was the only option.

The bar was where Ziva went, to get a drink. _This is going to be a long night_, she thought to herself.

"You know, you might want to be sober if we have to chase this chick," Tony said, surprising her from behind.

"Thank you, Tony, but I have it covered." She turned back to pick up her glass.

"You should watch out for yourself," he said more seriously. "Lots of guys looking to take advantage of pretty girls."

"Do not worry about me, Tony," she said, winking and sliding past him. "You're the only guy I would go home with."

**xXx**

Reid walked up to a bartender. He looked down at his phone, pretending to be doing something.

"Can I get you anything?" a man said from behind the bar.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm actually working," he said, fumbling to put the phone back in his pocket.

"Working here?" the bartender asked with a confused face.

"Well, see, I'm with the FBI. We're looking for a—" he paused, "a person of interest in our case. It would be an attractive woman looking around at sailors, and she would likely try to convince them to leave with her. If you see anyone like that you should contact me or my team at either of these numbers." Reid handed the man a business card.

"You do realize you just described about half the women that come in here, right?" The guy laughed. "And the other half of the women leave with the men asking them to."

"I understand it's a broad description but anything would be helpful." Reid turned and ran into Morgan.

"Find any ladies, pretty boy?"

"You know I don't do this well."

"I figured since you're older and whatnot—"

"Not interested." Reid cut him off.

"You got your eyes on a certain somebody already." Morgan smiled.

"We aren't talking about this here. We're working. And Hotch is likely listening to everything we're saying."

"I know, I know. But remember, don't wait too long." Morgan then slipped away into the crowd.

**xXx**

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Hotch's voice went over their earpieces. A chorus of 'nothing's and 'not yet's came over the system. The two teams had been there for two hours, and nothing came up as suspicious.

Just as they were getting ready to head out, a woman walked up to Tony.

"You wanna come with me?"

Tony jumped. "Well hello there…"

"You're a sailor, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "You like sailors?"

"I do," she smiled. "Do you like pretty girls?"

She turned to walk out, and Tony followed her, but remembered to signal McGee that something was happening. To further his suspicions, she decided to take the side door out instead of the main door.

When Tony had followed her out to the side alley, he was sure to keep his eye on her directly. "I have my car down the road a little. Want to ride home with me?"

"I'll go with you," Tony said, keeping his usual charm. It was working and keeping her on track.

He walked two feet behind her at all times, to keep her in sight without raising alarm. He made it look like he was following her lead. She walked to a silver sports car and gestured to him to take the passenger side door. Normally he would expect her to move to the driver's side, but she didn't. This brought a bit of worry up with him.

"You driving?" he asked.

"Just get in the car." She was serious and blunt. This gave Tony a little scare, but he hid it fairly well. He had been in situations similarly before.

"And if I don't?"

Tony's senses were in overdrive as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He waited for her to make a move. One side of her mouth curled in a half smile, and out of the corner of his eye Tony saw her arm begin to swing. He ducked, just missing the purse that she swung violently into the air above him, where his head was moments before.

He ducked around under her arm to her back and pulled her arms together behind her back.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, and for the murders of several members of the United States navy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and _will_ be used against you in the court of law." Tony smiled.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." Emily came walking out of a corner across the street in the stunning red dress. Following close behind were Ziva and Reid.

"You know, it was about time this case is over. I was beginning to get bored by the recurrences." Ziva purposely wanted to annoy the woman who was now in their custody. "I think we will call it a night."

**xXx**

"Thank you for your help," Ziva said to Hotch. "It meant a lot that you helped us all the way through."

"It's our job. We were happy to help," he answered. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"I think so," JJ said.

"Nope. Garcia is still downstairs with Abby. Just saying goodbye," Morgan said, smiling. "Although they already made plans for next weekend."

"Not surprising. What does surprise me is how well they ended up getting along," Emily said.

"Someone should go get her before she decides to stay," Rossi said.

"I'll go tell her you're waiting on her," McGee said. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Gibbs stood in back of everyone, not talking. He was still not telling much about what was going on with him, but he remained silent because of the rest of them. They were all getting along so well, and Gibbs wanted to observe them.

Tony was standing next to him. "I'm with you, boss."

Gibbs turned and looked at him.

"I don't know how much I liked them being here," Tony said. "But I'm glad they came. I'm also liking watching them interact with our team. It's… interesting."

"That it is, DiNozzo."

Garcia appeared on the floor with Abby. They hugged, and exchanged more conversation about their future plans. JJ had to practically pry Garcia away from Abby.

"She'll keep in touch," JJ said, laughing.

"We'll be going. It was nice working with your team," Hotch said, directed at Gibbs.

"We'll try never to do it again." Gibbs, said, smiling.


End file.
